warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
In Hell I'll Be In Good Company/Allegiances
LEADERS: (cats who have been in the Place of No Stars the longest, or are most powerful) ONE EYE - cream tabby tom missing an eye SILVER BLOSSOM - silver spotted black tabby molly MAGGOTTAIL - creamy spotted tabby tom with blots of gold SILVERHAWK - pale gray tabby tom MEDICINE CATS: (cats who were previously medicine cats in the Living World and choose to remain healers.) STAGWHISKER - dark brown tom with small white paws and white chest BEETLEWING - black and blueish-gray tom BIRCHJAW - pale brown tabby molly DEWPAD - small gray molly with curly fur SOOTWHISPER - big dark gray tom DEPUTIES: (cats who have been here the longest, though are not quite leaders.) SLASH - tan and white tom BEE - yellow molly with black stripes BEETLE - black-and-brown tom EMBER - orange and cream tabby tom SNAKE - small, wiry brown and white tabby tom SPLINTER - skinny black and white tom LILYWHISKER - white and brown molly with paralyzed hind legs WARRIORS: BREEZEPELT - black and white tom ANTPELT - brown tom with black spots HAWKFROST - black tabby tom with a white underside and ice-blue eyes HOLLYLEAF - black molly with reddish paw pads DARKSTRIPE - gray tom with a big, black blot on his back and white paws THISTLECLAW - white and gray odd-eyed tabby tom* TIGERSTAR - big brown tabby tom BROKENTAIL - big black tabby tom with a kinked tail, stripped of leader name MAPLESHADE - russet calico molly CLAWFACE - light brown tom covered in scars REDWILLOW - russet tortie and white tom MARSHCLOUD - stout tabby tom with a stump tail MUDCLAW - mottled brown tom SNOWTUFT - white tom with cream tabby patches covered in scars DEERFOOT - gray, brown and white tom BLIZZARDWING - white and gray tom SPARROWFEATHER - mottled brown tabby molly SHREDTAIL - dark brown tabby missing half the fur on their tail FURZEPELT - gray and white molly BOULDER - big gray tom with amber eyes TANGLEBURR - brown and gray molly STUMPYTAIL - brown tabby missing half his tail LIZARDSTRIPE - lithe tabby molly RIPPLESTAR - tortie tom RAINFLOWER - blueish molly THICKETHEART - black and white tom VIPERSTEP - creamy tabby molly with dark stripes MORNINGSTRIPE - gray, cream and white tabby STARLINGSTRIKE - calico molly OAKSTRIKE - dark brown tom, stripped of warrior name FENNELDUST - creamy black-spotted molly BATEAR - heavily-scarred, skinny black-and-white tom PRISONERS: (cats deemed incorrectly let into Starclan, often kidnapped to either inflict punishment or for outsiders to attempt rejoining camp) EELWHISKER - brown and black tom with an overbite FLAMETAIL - dark ginger tom with startling blue eyes APPRENTICES: (cats who died as kits or apprentices and lost the path to Starclan, but continue their training, or choose to leave Starclan) PETALPAW - pale brown molly LARCHPAW - dark brown tom PATCHPAW - tortie tom HOUNDPAW - small black tom RUSHPAW - blueish-gray tabby OUTSIDE OF THE FOREST (cats banished from camp) TAWNYSPOTS - tan tom with white paws and dark spots ASHFUR - gray-spotted tom APPLEDUSK - pale brown tom JAGGEDTOOTH - golden tabby tom with an underbite -- *spottedleaf's heart isn't canon